sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PaperCats/Brudnopis/Paznokcie
|Inne media = *''Sonic X'' *''Archie Comics'' |Zdjęcie = Rouge_the_Bat_Mario_&_Sonic_Rio_Olympics.png |Opis = Złodziejka oraz poszukiwaczka skarbów |Ataki = |Zdolności = |Lubi = |Nie lubi = |Dubbing = |Dubbing jap. = Rumi Ochiai |Dubbing ang. = * Lani Minella (2001-2004) * Kathleen Delaney (2005-2010) (Sonic X) * Karen Strassman (2010-teraz) |Dubbing pl. = Anita Sajnóg (Sonic X) |Futro = Białe |Wzrost = 102 cm |Waga = Nieznana |Skóra = Lekko opalona |Oczy = Morskie }} – jedna z głównych postaci z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, która zadebiutowała w grze Sonic Adventure 2. Jest antropomorficzną nietoperzycą oraz złodziejką klejnotów, która pracuje na boku jako rządowy agent dla Prezydenta oraz agent G.U.N.. Światowej sławy łowczyni skarbów, Rouge ma słabość do klejnotów, w szczególności do Głównego Szmaragdu i Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jako agent, Rouge jest przeszkolona w walce i infiltracji. Posiada mocnego kopniaka i potrafi szybować. Rouge jest oszukaną i zagadkową osobą, jej motywy prawie zawsze są niewiadome. Jest sprytna, bezczelna i uwodzicielska oraz wie jak zdobyć to co chce. Kiedy tylko ma coś na celu, zawsze do tego dąży, nie zwracając uwagi cenę. Pomimo że wydaje się iż Rouge jest nierozsądna, to pod jej zewnętrzną powłoką kryje się realistka, która wszystko dokładnie przemyśla. Mimo to, Rouge jest lojalna dla swoich najbliższych przyjaciół i to nie jeden raz pomagała Sonicowi oraz jego przyjaciołom w ratowaniu świata. Historia Wczesne życie Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Rouge. Zapewne w pewnym momencie popadła w obsesję na punkcie klejnotów i została łowcą skarbów. Dołączyła również do G.U.N. jako tajny agent, a za wykonaną pracę płacono jej w klejnotach i innych bogactwach. Została w pewnym momencie posiadaczką niebieskiego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Sonic Adventure 2 Rouge debiutuje w Sonic Adventure 2 jako grywalna postać w Dark Story. W pewnym momencie Rouge dowiedziała się o Głównym Szmaragdzie i ruszyła za nim, mając nadzieję na wykradnięcie go. Na jej nieszczęście strażnikiem szmaragdu była kolczatka Knuckles, z którym zaczęła się sprzeczać. Kłótnia została przerwana przez Doktora Eggmana, który przybył ukraść Główny Szmaragd. Nie wszystko jednak poszło po myśli doktora, gdyż Knuckles nie chcąc dopuścić do kradzieży, wskoczył i rozbił szmaragd na kawałki. To zmusiło Rouge i Knucklesa do znalezienia wszystkich kawałków szmaragdu, zanim zrobi to ten drugi. Jednak, przed rozpoczęciem poszukiwań, Rouge umieściła lokalizator na Egg Mobilu, co umożliwiło jej zlokalizowanie bazy Eggmana w piramidzie. thumb|220px|Włamanie do bazy Eggmana Po znalezieniu trzech odłamków szmaragdu w Dry Lagoon, Rouge udała się do Egg Quarters, skąd wysłała wiadomość do sekretarki Prezydenta. Po odnalezieniu trzech kluczy do sali komputerowej Eggmana, odkrywa transporter kosmiczny skierowany w stronę Kolonii kosmicznej ARK. Używając transportera, udaje się do centralnego pokoju sterowania ARK. Kiedy wkońcu się pojawia, zawiera układ z Doktorem i jeżem Shadowem - w zamian za niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu oraz zdradzenie lokalizacji i pomoc w zdobyciu trzech innych szmaragdów, otrzyma detektor szmaragdów potrzebny do zlokalizowania odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. W międzyczasie, zaczyna badać sprawę Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia oraz Projektu Shadow. Na Prison Island, Rouge udaje się włamać do Security Hall i wykraść trzy szmaragdy. Jednak pojawia się strażniczy robot, a jedyne wyjście zostaje zamknięte, zostawiając ją uwięzioną w budynku, kiedy bomba Eggmana ma wkrótce wybuchnąć. Na szczęście, udaje jej się zniszczyć robota, a Shadow za pomocą Kontroli Chaosu ratuje ją na czas. Gdy powrócili do ARKi, wraz Eggmanen zagrozili światu Armatą Zaćmienia, dając Prezydentowi dwadzieścia cztery godziny na poddanie się oraz danie możliwości zbudowania Imperium Eggmana. W przeciwnym razie całe państwo zostanie zniszczone. thumb|220px|Knuckles ratuje Rouge Rouge miała później za zadanie bronić ARKi przed intruzami (Soniciem, Amy, Tailsem i Knucklesem), lecz ta zaczęła węszyć w sprawie Najpotężniejszej Formy Życia dla Prezydenta. Później zauważyła, że odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, które zebrał Knuckles zostały przez przypadek wyrzucone w przestrzeń kosmiczną, więc ta próbowała wykorzystać okazję, żeby odbudować Główny Szmaragd. Jednak chwilę po ich znalezieniu zmierzyła się Knucklesem, w Kosmicznej Strukturze Planetoid. Jej lekkomyślność omal nie zabiła Rouge, przez co prawie wpadła do zbiornika lawy, lecz Knucklesowi udało się ją uratować. Przez chwilę mieli "swój" moment, dopóki Rouge nie zabrała swojej ręki od niego i nie rzuciła wstydliwymi uwagami. Na końcu, oddała mu odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu i odleciała. thumb|220px|left|Shadow powstrzymuje Rouge przed kradzieżą szmaragdów Współpraca Rouge z Shadowem i Eggmanem kończy się, kiedy czarny jeż powstrzymuje nietoperzycę przed kradzieżą szmaragdów i odkrywa jej prawdziwe zamiary. Eggman, kiedy próbował aktywować Armatę Zaćmienia, nieumyślnie aktywuje tajnie zaprogramowaną sekwencję awaryjną będącą w głównym komputerze ARK. Rouge udaje się do Sonica i Knucklesa, by przekazać im wiadomość od Prezydenta mówiącą o sytuacji w jakiej znalazła się Ziemia. Eggman, tłumacząc, że to był powód dla którego uwolnił Shadowa z Prison Island, daje Rouge dziennik Geralda Robotnika, który ta czyta na głos. Wynika z niego, że ARKa, zasilana energią siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, zderzy się z Ziemią, niszcząc całą planetę. Nietoperzyca wpada na pomysł by zneutralizować Szmaragdy Chaosu w Cannon's Core za pomocą Głównego Szmaragdu, dzięki czemu zatrzymają ARKę. Pracując razem z pozostałymi (nie wliczając Shadowa, który był częścią planu zemsty Geralda), Rouge miała za zadanie opróżnić wodę z terenu wokół rdzenia, by umożliwić Knucklesowi dostęp do ostatnich drzwi do Cannon's Core. Później widzimy Rouge dopingującą Sonica i Shadowa podczas finałowej walki z Finalhazardem. Po zakończonej walce, otrzymuje od Sonica złoty pierścień Shadowa, po jego domniemanej śmierci. Ta następnie mówi Knucklesowi, że zamierza zmienić swoją drogę łowcy skarbów; obietnicy nie dotrzymuje. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes, Rouge należy do Team Dark jako postać latająca (oraz domniemany kapitan). thumb|220px|Utworzenie Team Dark Rouge włamuje się do tajnej bazy Eggmana, mając nadzieję na odnalezienie sekretnego skarbu doktora. Zamiast tego odnajduje kapsułę, w której znajduje się Shadow. Kiedy zaskoczona próbuje otworzyć kapsułę, przypadkiem aktywowała robota E-123 Omega, który zatakował ją, biorąc Rouge za jednego z robotów Eggmana. Shadow również się przebudził i nastała walka między nim, a Omegą. Rouge udało się przerwać bójkę. Nietoperzyca dowiaduje się, że Omega, ostatni robot z serii E-100, jest wściekły na Eggmana za to, że ten pozostawił go uśpionego w bazie. Shadow z kolei ma amnezję i musi złapać doktora, aby wyciągnąć od niego informacje na temat swojej przeszłości. Rouge uznaje, że ta dwójka może jej pomóc odnaleźć skarb Eggmana, dlatego postanawia uformować drużynę Dark, której celem będzie złapanie doktora. Kiedy drużyna dotarła do Ocean Palace, spotkali Eggmana, z którym rozpoczęli walkę. Na ich nieszczęście, po przegranej walce, doktor zdołał uciec do Grand Metropolis. Kiedy trio pojawiło się w mieście, Rouge zauważyła Team Chaotix. Ta uznała, że detektywi chcą zdobyć skarb Eggmana przed nimi i między drużynami rozpoczęła się walka. thumb|220px|left|Spotkanie Team Dark z Team Sonic Po pokonaniu Team Chaotix oraz zniszczeniu fałszywego Eggmana w Rail Canyon, w głębi dżungli, drużyna spotyka Team Sonic, której przewodzi niebieski jeż Sonic. Rouge zastanawia się, czy drużyna nie zamierza jako pierwsza złapać doktora. Sonic i jego towarzysze wydają się być wyraźnie zaskoczeni tym, że Shadow żyje. Rouge informuje ich, że muszą odpuścić sobie pościg za Eggmanem, a Omega przytakuje jej, grożąc intruzom, że zostaną zniszczeni. Sonic i jego kompani nie zamierzają się poddać i wszczynają walkę z Team Dark. Bo wygranej bitwie z Team Sonic, drużyna ciemności udała się do nawiedzonego zamku. Rouge pyta się Omegi, czy jest to właściwa droga, co robot potwierdza. Kiedy drużyna miała właśnie wydostać się z zamku, pojawił się Eggman. Shadow chce upewnić się, czy jest to prawdziwy Eggman, ale Omega mówi, że nie może uzyskać dostępu do prawdziwego ID doktora. Rouge mówi, że będą musieli to sami sprawdzić, po czym rozpoczyna się walka z kolejną armią robotów, z której drużyna wychodzi zwycięsko. thumb|220px|Ostateczne rozprawienie się z Eggmanem Po jakimś czasie Shadow, Rouge i Omega docierają na pokład jednego z wielu powietrznych okrętów Doktora Eggmana, należącego do całej powietrznej floty wojennej. Drużyna zamierza dostać się na Final Fortress i rozprawić się z Eggmanem. Docierają oni do centrum floty i odnajdują Eggmana, tocząc z nim ostateczną walkę. Doktor zostaje pokonany razem ze swoim robotem. Rouge spotkała się z wielkim rozczarowaniem, gdyż "skarb", który chciała zdobyć, okazał się wielkim pomieszczeniem z tysiącami kapsuł, w których znajdowały się klony Shadowa. Po swoim odkryciu, poinformowała Omegę o swoich przypuszczeniach iż Shadow, którego uwolniła może również być klonem. Jednak Omega stwierdził, że skoro istnieją Shadow Androidy, to znaczy, że oryginał musi być żywy, co pocieszyło Rouge. Zawiedziona, udaje się do stojącego samotnie Shadowa, narzekając że cały ich wysiłek poszedł na marne. Nietoperzyca zastanawia się nawet nad kradzieżą Głównego Szmaragdu, ponieważ wie, że na pokładzie okrętu flagowego znajduje się również jego strażnik, Knuckles. Historia drużyny kończy się rozmową między Shadowem i Rouge. thumb|220px|left|Połączenie sił wszystkich drużyn Team Sonic, Team Dark i Team Rose zbierają się na placu w Final Fortress, widząc tajemniczą sylwetkę robota, stojącą na wysokiej wieży w kształcie Eggmana. Robotem okazuje się być Neo Metal Sonic, który dokonuje transformacji w Metal Madness. Wiedząc, że szanse na pokonanie robota są niskie, drużyny postanawiają połączyć siły i wspólnie go pokonać. Team Dark, jak i reszta drużyn, miało za zadanie odwrócić uwagę Metala, lecz ten dał radę przemienić się w swoją ostateczną formę - Metal Overlorda. Ostatecznie, Team Super Sonic udało się pokonać Metal Sonica, który zmienił się w swoją podstawową formę. Rouge udaje się w swoją stronę, mówiąc Knucklesowi że musi zapolować na skarb kogoś innego. Knuckles domyśla się, że nietoperzyca zamierza skraść Główny Szmaragd i rusza za nią w pościg. Shadow the Hedgehog W Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge pojawia się jako partner Shadowa na trzech misjach typu "Hero". Digital Circuit W Digital Circuit, Rouge działa pod rozkazem G.U.N.. Próbując zabezpieczyć Szmaragd Chaosu, który znajduje się w centralnym programie obsługującym komunikację na całym świecie, nietoperzyca prosi Shadowa o pomoc. Death Ruins W czasie wydarzeń na Death Ruins, Rouge pojawia się wśród innych żołnierzy G.U.N. walczących z Black Arms. Niezależnie od tego czy Shadow zdecyduje się asystować Rouge, Black Doomowi, czy też żadnemu z nich, Black Bull i tak zaatakuje czarnego jeża. Walka rozpoczyna po krótkiej rozmowie Doom's Eye'a z Shadowem, którą nietoperzyca podsłuchuje. Rouge pomaga jeżowi w walce. GUN Fortress W GUN Fortress, Rouge próbuje obronić szmaragd znajdujący się głęboko w bazie przed kosmitami. W przeciwieństwie do Digital Circuit, wydaje się nie wykonywać całkowicie rozkazów G.U.N., gdyż zauważyła, że pomimo jej wysokiego stanowiska, odmówiono jej odprawy do wewnętrznej bazy. Jeśli Shadow sprzymierzy się z Black Doomem, Rouge nie pojawi się podczas walki z bossem, ani po pokonaniu go. Jeśli będzie asystować Rouge, ta będzie pomagać mu w walce z Black Doomem, lecz nie pojawi się po walce. The Last Way W Prawdziwym Zakończeniu, Rouge pojawia się wśród innych postaci na Black Comet, chcąc się skonfrontować z Black Doomem, lecz tak jak reszta została unieruchomiona. Między Devil Doomem, a Shadowem doszło do walki, w czasie której jeż otrzymywał wskazówki od Rouge. Nietoperzyca pojawia się później w mieście wraz z innymi postaciami i ogląda Super Shadowa niszczącego Black Comet za pomocą Armaty Zaćmienia. Sonic Battle Rouge pojawia się Sonic Battle jako grywalna postać. Jej historia jest trzecią w kolejności, w którą należy zagrać. Historia Rouge W prologu swej historii, Rouge otrzymała zadanie od prezydenta - miała zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji o antycznej broni zwanej "Gizoid", w której władanie wszedł doktor Eggman. Rouge przymuje zadanie oraz przypomina prezydentowi o nagrodzie jaką ma otrzymać za wykonanie misji. Rouge, mając pozwolenie na zalogowanie się do rządowego komputera, postanawia to wykorzystać, by zdobyć informacje o różnorakich skarbach. Niestety, kiedy dostała się do Central Lab okazało się, że ktoś inny ma aktualnie dostęp do danych z komputera. Rouge odkrywa, że to doktor Eggman włamał się rządowego komputera, a chwilę później odnajduje miejsce, z którego włamano się do systemu. thumb|220px|Wizyta Rouge w bazie Eggmana Nietoperzyca złożyła wizytę doktorowi w jego bazie. Dowiedziała się, że Eggman wyrzucił antyczną broń na plażę, ponieważ nie potrafiła nawet wykonać podstawowych poleceń i zamiast tego, skorzystał z danych broni, by utworzyć nowego, lepszego robota - E121 Phi, który tak jak oryginał zasilany jest odłamkami Szmaragdu Chaosu. Doktor planuje wysłać Phi na poszukiwania pozostałych Szmaragdów Chaosu i wyzywa Rouge na pojedynek z robotem, by ta przekonała się o jego potędze i trzymała się z daleka od szmaragdów. Po wygranym pojedynku, Phi rozpadł się, a Rouge wzięła jego odłamek szmaragdu. Następnie postanowiła dowiedzieć się więcej o samym Gizoidzie. W tym celu udała się ponownie do Central Lab i zaczęła szukać informacji o broni. Dowiedziała się, że Gizoid został odnaleziony na Ancient Ruins i jest w stanie skopiować zdolności każdej broni. Profesor Gerald Robotnik był tym, który odkrył broń i próbował na niej eksperymentować, niestety badania zostały przerwane przez rząd. Rouge wpadła wtedy na pewien pomysł - jeśli wyszkoli Gizoida na najpotężniejszego robota-złodzieja, ta wejdzie w posiadanie wszystkich klejnotów na świecie. Jednak, żeby robot był posłuszny, trzeba odnaleźć z nim "Połączenie". Postanowiła odnaleźć robota, nim zrobi to ktoś inny. Pamiętając słowa doktora, który mówił, że wyrzucił Gizoida na plażę, nietoperzyca udaje się na Emerald Beach. thumb|220px|left|Konfrontacja Rouge i Amy Sonic niestety uprzedził Rouge - jeż zaczął zaprzyjaźniać się z robotem, którego nazwał "Emerl". Rouge udało się uzyskać pozwolenie robota na wykonywanie jej rozkazów i postanowiła wykraść Sonicowi Gizoida. Sonic udał się z Emerlem do Tailsa sądząc, że robot ma usterkę. Wtedy również przyszła Amy, która spłoszyła niebieskiego jeża. Tails chwilę później pognał szukać przyjaciela. Rouge widząc, że Sonica i Tailsa nie ma w pobliżu postanawia wykorzystać okazję i zabrać robota ze sobą. Amy jednak nie pozwala Rouge zabrać robota i między dziewczynami ropoczęła się bitwa. thumb|220px|Atak Chaos Gammy Nietoperzyca wyszła z walki z jeżycą zwycięsko. Niestety po pojedynku zaatakował ją Chaos Gamma. Rouge i z tej potyczki wychodzi zwycięsko. Po walce zabiera Emerla do Club Rouge, w Night Babylon. Niestety ponownie konfrotuje się z Amy, która chce odzyskać robota. Rouge udaje się ponownie pokonać jeżycę. Rouge i Emerl weszli do posiadłości, gdzie Shadow, po otrzymanych obrażeniach spał. Rouge mówi do robota, że to jest jego nowy dom i że zamierza go wyszkolić na najpotężniejszego robota-złodzieja. Po czym wskazała na strażnicze roboty, które doktor Eggman sprzedał i kazała robotowi rozprawić się z nimi, jako pierwszy etap treningu. Następną częścią treningu było unikać ataków przeciwników przez określony czas. Ostatnią częścią treningu było pokonać Rouge 5 razy, ale samemu nie przegrać ani raz. Po treningu, Rouge spytała się robota czy jest gotowy na prawdziwe wyzwanie i powiedziała, że zmierzają do pewnego budynku na Emerald Town, w którym najprawdopodobniej znajduje się Szmaragd Chaosu. Emerl ma się zająć robotami strażniczymi, kiedy ona pójdzie zdobyć szmaragd. thumb|220px|right|Zabranie Szmaragd Chaosu przez Emerla Niestety, kiedy znaleźli się na skrzyżowaniu, nietoperzyca ponownie musiała zmierzyć się z Amy, która chciała odzyskać robota. Rouge ponownie wychodzi z potyczki zwycięsko. Po walce, Rouge i Emerl udali się do budynku. Emerl otworzył zamek w drzwiach, dzięki czemu dwójka dostała się do szmaragdu. Rouge zaczęła się ekscytować zdobyczą, kiedy Emerl zabrał Szmaragd Chaosu i wszedł na nowy poziom. Rouge była oburzona tym co zrobił robot, kiedy nagle przybył Sonic i między nietoperzycą, a jeżem rozpoczęła się walka. Chwilę później, do walki dołączyli również Tails i Knuckles. Po potyczce, widząc jak Emerl zaczepia Sonica, Rouge mówi, że właśnie z tego powodu interesuje się tylko klejnotami i nie zamierza zostać mamuśką, przy czym życzy powodzenia Sonicowi, nazywając jeża "tatusiem". Historia Rouge kończy się, kiedy przychodzi Amy i nietoperzyca oddaje Emerla i szmaragd Sonicowi. Historia Sonica Rouge pojawia się po raz pierwszy w historii Sonica, chwilę po tym jak jeż poznał Emerla. Kiedy Sonic zabrał robota do domu Tailsa, nietoperzyca pojawiła się na plaży. Wypomniała sobie spóźnialstwo i zauważyła, że między Gizoidem, a jeżem nastąpiło "Połączenie". Jednak jak stwierdziła, to nie przeszkodzi jej w zdobyciu tego czego chce. Rouge spotyka się później z Soniciem na Emerald Beach. Po krótkiej konwersacji, z której Sonic dowiaduje się, że Eggman, Shadow i prezydent interesują się Gizoidem, między dwójką rozpoczęła się walka. Po potyczce, Rouge odlatuje. Historia Tailsa W historii Tailsa, Rouge po raz pierwszy pojawia się na skrzyżowaniu, gdzie wdała się w rozmowę z dwuogonowym lisem. Rouge dowiedziała się, że Tails próbował się dostać do rządowego computera, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o robocie, niestety ochrona go nie chciała przepuścić. Nietoperzyca zaproponowała Tailsowi układ - jeśli ten wygra z nią 10 razy, ta da mu swoją przepustkę, dzięki której będzie mógł udawać się do Cebtral Lab kiedy zechce. Tails zgadza się i wraz z pomocą Emerla pokonuje Rouge i zdobywa przepustkę. Później Rouge pojawia się, po walce Tailsa z Shadowem. Prosi, żeby przestali natychmiast i zwraca uwagę, że wszędzie znajdują się strażnicze roboty. Zwraca równiez uwagę Shadowowi, że ten jeszcze w pełni nie wyzdrowiał, po czym zabiera go ze sobą. W międzyczasie puściła Tailsowi oczko. thumb|220px|Rouge tłumaczy Sonicowi czym jest Emerl Rouge pojawia się również w epilogu Tailsa, na Emerald Beach. Tam wraz z Tailsem tłumaczy Sonicowi, czym naprawdę jest Emerli i jak można usunąć jego złe oprogramowanie. Prosi również Sonica, by pozwolił na Emerlowi na chwilę jej wysłuchać, po czym nietoperzyca odlatuje. Historia Knucklesa Rouge pojawia się w historii Knucklesa na skrzyżowaniu, po walce kolczatki z Chaos Gammą. Rouge tłumaczy kolczatce, że to nie jest ten Gamma, którego znał i jest inny robot zbudowany z tych samych części co Gamma. Tłumaczy również, że Chaos Gamma ściga Emerla, ponieważ ten posiada Szmaragd Chaosu. Po czym nietoperzyca odlatuje, nim Knuckles skończył zdanie. Później nietoperzyca atakuje Knucklesa wraz z Emerlem, kiedy ten wszedł Club Rouge. Po walce, kiedy Knuckles pyta się co robi tutaj Emerl, Rouge odpowiada, że sam do niej przyszedł, gdyż najprowdopodobniej się stęsknił. Rozmowę przerwało nadejście Phi, z ktorym rozprawili się Knuckles i Emerl. Po bitwie, z Phi pozostał odłamek szmaragdu, który Emerl wziął. Rouge powiedziała, że również ma odłamek i dała go Emerlowi. Po krótkiej rozmowie miedzy nietoperzycą, a kolczatką, kiedy Knuckles zamierzał wyjść z klubu, Rouge zaprosiła dwójkę do ponownego przyjścia. Historia Amy Rouge pojawia się historii Amy, kiedy różowa jeżyca wraz Emerlem pojawili się w Club Rouge, gdyż robot wyczuł tam Szmaragd Chaosu. Po krótkiej sprzeczce między Amy i Rouge, nastąpiła walka, którą nietoperzyca przegrała. Po walce, Rouge dała Amy odłamek szmaragdu i oznajmiła, że Eggman ma już 4 Szmaragdy Chaosu, i najprawdopodobniej będzie próbował zdobyć kolejne. Po otrzymanym ostrzeżeniu, Amy chciała wyjść z klubu, lecz Emerl wyczuł jeszcze jeden Szmaragd Chaosu. Rouge powiadziała, że prawdopodobnie chodzi mu o szmaragd, który ma Shadow oraz powiedziała, że jeż chwilowo u niej przebywa. Amy i Emerl mieli opuścić lokal, ale robot zdążył się jeszcze pożegnać z Rouge, nazywając ją "mamą". Historia Shadowa Rouge pojawia się na początku historii Shadowa, kiedy Shadow po raz pierwszy spotyka Gizoida, w Gimme Shelter. Rouge tłumaczy jeżowi czym jest robot. Po chwili pojawia się jednak strażniczy robot, z którym nietoperzyca i jeż zaczęli walczyć. Po konfrontacji, robot postrzelił dwa razy Shadowa, po czym Rouge wykończyła robota. Martwiąc się o Shadowa, nietoperzyca zabrała go do Club Rouge, gdzie jeż mógł odpocząć. Kiedy dotarli Rouge głośno narzekała na wagę jeża, twierdząc, że nigdy więcej nie chce nieść czegoś ciężkiego, nie będącego klejnotami. Kiedy jeż odpoczywał, miał wizje. W jednej z nich pojawia się Rouge, którą Shadowal nazwał sojusznikiem. Po wizji z Rouge, jeż przebudził się. Rouge powitała Shadowa i nazwała go śpiącym królewiczem. Shadow chciał od razu ruszyć po Gizoida, lecz Rouge wytknęła jeżowi brak podziękowań dla niej. Jeż podziękował, a Rouge następnie powiedziała mu miejsce, w którym znajduje się Gizoid. Shadow nazwał Rouge pod nosem sojusznikiem, nawiązując do swojej wizji, po czym ruszył do robota. W Gimme Shelter, Shadow i Emerl chcieli dowiedzieć się prawdy o sobie. Wtedy również przyszła Rouge, która powiedział im prawdę o nich, tłumacząc, że sprawdziła komputer doktora wcześniej. Po rozmowie z nietoperzycą, Shadow postanowił oddać Emerlowi ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu, ku zaskoczeniu Rouge. Kiedy Shadow dokończył tym sposobem program Geralda Robotnika, wyzwał Emerla na pojedynek, po którym Rouge poszła do domu. Ostatni raz, w historii Shadowa, Rouge pojawia się kiedy Emerl przyszedł się z nią zmierzyć. Rouge była pod wrażeniem umiejętności robota i stwierdziła, że nie ma już go czego nauczyć. Historia Emerla W historii Emerla, Rouge pojawia się, kiedy robot stracił kontrolę nad swoim niszczycielskim oprogramowaniem. Nietoperzyca dopinguje Sonica, by ten odzyskał Emerla, a ona sama miała szansę zrobić z robota najpotężniejszego robota-złodzieja. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) W Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge pojawia się jako jedna z grywalnych postaci w historii Shadowa, grywalna na White Acropolis, Kingdom Valley, Flame Core i Tropical Jungle. G.U.N. przydzieliło Rouge zadanie - ma wykraść Scepter of Darkness z bazy Eggmana. Rouge udaje się zdobyć przedmiot, lecz straciła możliowość ucieczki, przez co G.U.N. wysłało Shadowa na misję ratunkową. Niestety, kiedy udało się dwójce uciec i udać do Kingdom Valley, Eggman wraz ze swoimi robotami otoczył ich. Pech chciał, że ogniu walki scepter został strzaskany, a istota zwana Mephiles the Dark uwolniła się i przybrała wygląd Shadowa. Tajemnicza postać przedstawia się oraz zaznacza, że on i Shadow spotkali się niegdyś przeszłości, czego czarny jeż najwyraźniej nie pamięta. Następnie Mephiles używa zdolności podobnej do Kontroli Chaosu i przenosi Shadowa oraz Rouge do przyszłości. Dwójka nie rozumiała co się właśnie stało i postanowiła odnaleźć odpowiedź. Udało im się odnaleźć komputer, z którego Rouge udało się dowiedzieć, że znaleźli się w odległej przyszłości, zniszczonej przez demona Iblisa. Po odkryciu tych szokujących faktów, Rouge i Shadow spotykają Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa, którzy zostali wysłani w przyszłość przez Eggmana. Postanawiają wspólnie odnaleźć dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, za pomocą których powrócą do swoich czasów. Po odnalezieniu Szmaragdu Chaosu, zauważyli zakurzonego i wyłączonego E-123 Omegę, będącego w trybie uśpienia przez setki lat z niewiadomych przyczyn. Wtedy również drużyna Sonica poinformowała dwójkę o odnalezieniu drogi do kolejnego szmaragdu i drużyny ponownie się spotkały. Kiedy odnaleźli drugi szmaragd, powrócili do teraźniejszości. Niestety Rouge wróciła sama i wywnioskowała, że Shadow został w przyszłości. Następnie postanawia udać się do Omegi i wysłać robota na pomoc jeżowi. Kiedy Shadow i Omega powrócili do teraźniejszości, Rouge udała się z nimi spotkać. Nietoperzyca poinformowała jeża, że doktor Eggman najprawdopodobniej poszukuje czarnego jeża. Shadow twierdzi, że najprawdopodobniej chodzi mu o Mephilesa i postanawia udać się do doktora, by samemu się o tym przekonać, przy czym zostawia dwójkę za sobą. Później widzimy Rouge, kiedy Shadow ją odnajduje. Jeż tłumaczy, że jeśli stworzą kolejny Scepter od Darkness, będą mogli ponownie uwięzić w nim Mephilesa. Dwójka postanawia odnaleźć Omegę, a kiedy odnajdują go na plaży, robot wyznaje, że to on będzie tym, który uwięzi Shadowa w przyszłości, kiedy świat obróci się przeciwko jeżowi. Rouge chcąc pocieszyć przyjaciela mówi mu, że nawet gdyby twierdził, że wszyscy na świecie są przeciwko niemu, ona zawsze będzie po jego stronie. Następnie drużyna udaje się pokonać Mephilesa. Niestety, Mephiles nie może zostać ponownie uwięziony w Scepter of Darkness. Mimo to, drużynie udaje się zniszczyć jego klony, lecz sam Mephiles daje radę uciec. Rouge później pomaga reszcie przyjaciół uratować Sonica. Seria Sonic Rivals Sonic Rivals Rouge pojawia się w historii Shadowa w Sonic Rivals. Występuje również na kilku kartach kolekcyjnych. Rouge próbuje skontaktować się z Shadowem, by przekazać mu co odkryła o Eggmanie. Niestety, w połowie transmisji, przekaz urwał się. Później okazuje się, że doktor Eggman Nega (podając się za doktora Eggmana) uwięził Rouge w karcie za pomocą swojego specjalnego aparatu. Ostatecznie doktor został pokonany, a Rouge uwolniona z karty. Sonic Rivals 2 Rouge pojawia się jako grywalna postać w Sonic Rivals 2. Rouge zostaje potajemnie zatrudniona przez Eggmana Nega do odnalezienia Szmaragdów Chaosu. W międzyczasie Główny Szmaragd znika (ponownie) z Angel Island. Knuckles i Rouge postanawiają współpracować, by razem odnaleźć szmaragdy. By ułatwić im wykonywanie misji, nietoperzyca wykradła detektor szmaragdów doktora Eggmana. W czasie ich poszukiwań toczyli walki z różnymi postaciami oraz z Eggmanem Nega, który ponownie podawał się za doktora Eggmana. Rouge udało się odnaleźć sześć szmaragdów, które otworzyły portal do Chaotic Inferno Zone. Nietoperzyca i kolczatka zostali wciągnięci do portalu. Dwójka została chwilowo rodzielona, lecz Rouge udało się odnaleźć Knucklesa będącego pod kontrolą Ifryta, wielkiego potwora ognia, zdolnego do zniszczenia całego świata. Rouge udało się pokonać Ifryta i wyrwać Knucklesa z transu. Po drodze odnalazła zniszczony wykrywacz szmaragdów, a obok niego Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles wziął szmaragd i dwójka razem powróciła do własnego wymiaru. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Rouge pojawia się w Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood jako grywalna postać typu Shifter. Rouge po raz pierwszy pojawia się, kiedy ma za zadanie eskortować Sonica i Amy jadących w stronę siedziby G.U.N., by spotkać się z Tailsem oraz dowódcą G.U.N.. Nietoperzyca dołącza do grupy Sonica, jako reprezentantka organizacji. Kiedy grupa dotarła do Kron Colony, wydało się, że Rouge została zesłana przez G.U.N. by wykraść część technologii Nocturnusa. Gracz może wybrać, czy chce pomóc nietoperzycy przejąć technologię klanu. Sonic Colors (DS) Rouge pojawia się w dodatkowej misji w Starlight Carnival w Sonic Colors, w wersji na DS. Nietoperzyca z nieznanych powodów zaciągnęła Knucklesa do Parku Rozrywki Eggmana, ku niezadowoleniu kolczatki. Sonic Generations Rouge pojawia w Sonic Generations na wersji konsolowej/PC, jako postać możliwa do uratowania poprzez przejście City Escape. thumb|220px|Uwolniona RougeRouge pomagała przyjaciołom Sonica w przygotowywaniu przyjęcia-niespodzianki dla niebieskiego jeża z okazji jego urodzin. Jednak kiedy przyjęcie się rozpoczęło, pojawił się Time Eater, który porwał Rouge i resztę przyjaciół do White Space, zmieniając ich w posągi. Dopiero później została uratowana przez Sonica oraz jego klasyczną formę. Kiedy odkryto, że Time Eater to maszyna sterowana przez Doktora Eggmana i Doktora Robotnika, Rouge wśród innych postaci dopingowała Soniców oraz ostrzegała przed atakami. Po pokonaniu robota, Rouge została ponownie zesłana to teraźniejszości i wraz z przyjaciółmi kontynuowała przyjęcie. Później widać Rouge machającą na pożegnanie Klasycznemu Sonic i Tailsowi. Inne gry Seria Sonic Riders Sonic Riders Rouge pojawia się w Sonic Riders jako postać do odblokowania. Jest druga najsilniejszą postacią latającą w grze. Rouge nie pojawia się Story Mode, jednak na oficjalnej stronie napisane jest, że Rouge w pewnym stopiu rywalizuje z Wave the Swallow. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Rouge pojawia się ponownie w Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity jako postać do odblokowania, nie występująca w fabule gry. Można ją odblokować kończąc Heroes Story w Story Mode. Jest postacią latającą i może przemienić swój Extreme Gear w Air Ride za pomocą Gear Part. Sonic Free Riders Rouge pojawia się jako grywalna postać w Sonic Free Riders wraz z Shadowem i E-10000B jako Team Dark, na World Grand Prix. World Grand Prix się rozpoczęło, Rouge i Shadow pojawili piętnaście minut po ceremoni ropoczęcia. Omochao wypomniał im spóźnialstwo i zwrócił uwagę, że według zasad wyścigu, drużyna ma liczyć trzech członków. Rouge stwierdziła, że biorą udział jedynie dla nagrody oraz zaproponowała Omochao dołączenie do ich drużyny, na co robot się nie zgodził. Nietoperzyca następnie zauważyła robota E-10000B i zaprosiła do drużyny. Team Dark wygrało pierwszy wyścig przeciwko Team Babylon. Następny wyścig był przeciwko Team Heroes. Podczas wyścigu, E-10000B przegrzał się, lecz Rouge zignorowała problemy swojego kompana. Tails zaczął się martwić o E-10000B, ale mimo to Rouge kontynuowała wyścig. Team Dark udało się pokonać Team Heroes, dzięki czemu dotarli do finału, gdzie zmierzą się z Team Rose. Kiedy Team Dark dzielił jeden wyścig od wygranej w turnieju, E-10000B zaczął osiągać stan krytyczny. Team Rose nie spodobało się jak Rouge traktuje swojego kolegę z drużyny, jednak nietoperzyca nie przejęła się ich uwagami, twierdząc, że E-10000B jest tylko robotem. Po zwycięstwie nad Team Rose, Rouge i Shadow udali się siedziby Grand Prix i ukradli główną nagrodę turnieju. Kiedy Omochao ich odnalazł, Rouge wyjaśniła mu, że skoro i tak wygrali turniej, postanowiła zabrać nagrodę od razu, by nie marnować czasu na ceremonię wręczania nagród. Nietoperzyca była jednak zaskoczona słysząc, że ukradli podróbkę stworzoną jedynie dla prezentacji, a prawdziwa nagroda jest ukryta głęboko w sejfie i że muszą wziąć udział w ceremoni by uzyskać nagrodę. Kiedy World Grand Prix powoli się kończył, Team Dark oraz reszta drużyn przybyli na ceremonię rozdania nagród, by odebrać swoją nagrodę. Kiedy przybyli, organizator wyścigu - King Doc (będący w rzeczywistości doktorem Eggmanem), ogłosił, że czeka ich jeszcze jeden wyścig przeciwko jego robotom Gear-jockey. Kiedy nietoperzyca zmierzała w stronę trasy, zaskoczona znalazła E-10000B, który, jak myślała, powinien być niesprawny. Po wyścigu, Eggman ujawnił się i wyjawił, że przez cały czas zbierał ich dane poprzez E-10000B, by móc stworzyć super Extreme Gear, który mógłby użyć dla własnych celów, a potem wyzwał wszystkich, w tym Rouge, na wyścig. Po pokonaniu Eggmana, Rouge zauważyła, że E-10000B zaczyna się chwiać, a wtedy okazało się, że Metal Sonic kontrolował robota i wysyłał Eggmanowi fałszywe dane. Rouge wraz z resztą oglądała wyścig Metal Sonica z jeżem Soniciem, w czasie którego jeżowi udało się pokonać jego kopię. Później okazało się, że Eggman nie miał żadnej nagrody dla zwycięzców turnieju. Sama Rouge jednak podkreśliła, że kłamałaby, jeśli powiedziałaby, że nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Rouge pojawia się w Mario & Sonic at the Olypimc Winter Games jako boss w Festival Mode, w łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Gracz może się z nią zmierzyć przez Jeta, Omegę i Eggmana Nega. Po pokonaniu jej, gracz może zakupić jej kostium, który dodaje jej statystyki do wybranego Mii. Rouge pojawia się również w DS Adventure Tours, gdzie pracując dla Mario i Sonica, próbuje odnaleźć ukradzione eksponaty z muzeum White Stones. Jednakże później nietoperzyca konfrontuje się z Mario i Soniciem w łyżwiarstwie figurowym, gdyż Bowser i doktor Eggman przekupili Rouge dużą ilością kamieni szlachetnych. Po pokonaniu nietoperzycy, ta ponownie pracuje dla Mario i Sonica. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Rouge powraca w Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games jako rywal w London Party Mode. Tym razem, gracz zmierza się z nią 110m w biegach płotkarskich. Kostium Rouge może zostać zakupiony w Blank Exchange w Bonus Mode. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS, Rouge walczy z Peach w Hyde Park, mówiąc, że zamierzała uwięzić Peach, Amy, Daisy i Blaze we mgle. Kiedy została pokonana, stwierdza, że nie pamięta co robiła. Mówi, że ostatnie co pamięta, to Brytyjskie Muzeum, w którym oglądała obrazy i artefakty, kiedy pokój zaczął zapełniać się dziwną mgłą. Później usłyszała głos, każący jej uwięzić dziewczyny we mgle. Po wyznaniu, Rouge zaprowadza je do Maszyny Mgieł, którą Blaze rozwala. Później pomaga usunąć mgłę nim ta dotrze do Big Bena. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Rouge ponownie pojawia się w Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, w trybie Legends Showdown, wraz z doktorem Eggmanem Nega i Dry Browserem jako finałowi Bossowie (prawdopodobnie ta dwójka wyprała jej mózg). Nietoperzyca rywalizuje ze wszystkimi w Winter Sports Champion Race, aż w końcu ona i jej współtowarzysze zostają pokonani. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Rouge pojawia się jako grywalna postać w Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS, jest grywalna jedynie w golfie, a w wersji na Wii U widziana jest jak gra w siatkówkę plażową z Blaze. Sonic Runners Rouge pojawia się w Sonic Runners jako postać latająca. W czasie "Halloween" została wydana wersja Rouge w kostiumie Halloweenowym. W czasie wydarzenia "Birthday on Windy Hill", Rouge przyszła na przyjęcie, by świętować urodziny Sonica. Niestety została porwana kiedy doktor Eggman zaatakował swoimi Death Egg dronami. Kiedy Team Sonic się pojawiło i uwolniło nietoperzycę, Rouge wdała się w kłótnię z Knucklesem, kiedy ta zwróciła kolczatce uwagę za brak uprzejmości. Po rozprawieniu się z Eggmanem, w czasie przyjęcia, Rouge przesłała Sonicowi pozdrowienia od Shadowa i życzyła mu wszystkiego najlepszego. W czasie wydarzenia "Halloween", Rouge, E-123 Omega i Boo badali zwierzątka zmienione w sługi Eggmana przez dziwaczne cukierki. Kiedy napotkali Team Sonic, Rouge nakazała drużynie sprawdzić zamek Eggmana wraz Boo, kiedy ona i Omega sprawdzą fabrykę cukierków doktora Eggmana. Rouge i Omega odkryli, że negatywne efekty cukierków mogą zostać anulowane za pomocą światła słonecznego. Po podzieleniu się tą informacją, pomogli Team Sonic uwolnić zwierzątka za pomocą reflektora Omegi. Niestety, pojawił King Boom Boo, któremu doktor Eggman wyprał mózg i zniszczył reflektor Omegi. Na szczęście mieli w pogotowiu zapasowy reflektor i uwolnili King Boom Boo spod kontroli doktora, rujnując przy tym plany Eggmana. Charakterystyka Osobowość [[Plik:Rouge_Sonic_Generations_(2).png|thumb|220px|Profil Rouge w Sonic Generations]]Rouge jest zdecydowaną, młodą kobietą. Nieustraszona, ambitna, niezależna, zalotna łowczyni skarbów jest przez większość postrzegana jako samolubna dziewczyna, myśląca wyłącznie o klejnotach. W Sonic Generations patrząc na jej zalotne i samolubne zachowania, można uznać Rouge za kusicielkę. Jej beztroska postawa potrafi być zabawna albo i nawet wkurzająca dla innych postaci, w szczególności dla Knucklesa. Rouge jest przebiegła i ucieka się do sztuczek, kiedy walczy z równym sobie lub silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Można zuważyć również jej wstydliwą stronę, np. kiedy Knuckles ją uratował przed wpadnięciem do lawy i nietoperzyca wpadła drobne zakłopotanie. Pomimo bycia postrzeganą jako samolubną i dbającą jedynie o własny interes nietoperzycę, Rouge w rzeczywistości potrafi martwić się o swoich najbliższych przyjaciół, np. kiedy Shadow został postrzelony w Sonic Battle lub gdy czarny jeż dowiedział się, że w przyszłości ludzkość będzie przeciwko niemu w Sonic the Hegdehog (2006). Rouge, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga, potrafi wykazać się bohaterstwem, kiedy np. Ziemia miała zostać zniszczona w Sonic Adventure 2 lub gdy Metal Sonic w Sonic Heroes usiłował zdobyć władzę nad światem. Rouge wydaje się często zmieniać strony dobra i zła, w zależności od własnych korzyści. Wygląd Rouge jest nietoperzycą z białym futrem i lekko opaloną skórą. Jej oczy są koloru morskiego pomalowane na niebiesko, a uste pomalowane są różową szminką. Nosi czarny kostium odsłaniający ramiona z dużym różowym sercem na piersiach, a także białe rękawiczki z różowymi wykończeniami i białe kozaki z małymi serduszkami na noskach. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes, Rouge nosi ciemnofioletowy kostium z szaro-różowym paskiem z sercem, białe rękawiczki i ciemnofioletowe kozaki. Jej cień do powiek zmienia kolor na różowy. Sonic Riders W serii Riders, jest ubrana w czarny, sportowy stanik, czarne dresy z białymi kwiatami, białe rękawiczki i biało-różowe buty sportowe ze złotymi klamrami. Moce i umiejętności Rouge jest postacią silną fizycznie, a jej siła tkwi w nogach. Swoimi kopniakami potrafi niszczyć skały, metal, a nawet pozostawiać uszkodzenia na żelaznych ścianach. Jej kopniak jest w stanie szybko zniszczyć przeciwnego robota. Do jej rozpoznawalnych umiejętności należą również szybkie latanie i szybowanie. Na ziemi, Rouge również jest sprawna i zwinna, posiada wysokie zdolności akrobatyczne, przdające się w walce jak i w eksploracji. Biegnąc potrafi osiągać duże prędkości, lecz nie może się równać z Soniciem lub Shadowem. Jako łowca skarbów, Rouge potrafi się w wspinać się po ścianach oraz kopać w ziemi by dostać się do danego przedmiotu. Jest również świetną pływaczką. Większość podstawowych umiejętności Rouge do walki wręcz opierają się na Kick Attack, który polega na atakowaniu przeciwników kopniakami. Jej specjalną umiejętnością jest Screw Kick, podczas którego Rouge wskakuje w powietrze i wiruje, atakując serią kopniaków. Potrafi również wykonać Drill Drive, polegający na zeskoczeniu na ziemię z wysuniętymi stopami oraz Hip Drop, który powoduje mały wstrząs ziemi, ogłuszający przeciwników. Do walki w dystansie, Rouge korzysta z specjalnych broni. W Sonic Heroes, używa Dummy Ring w ataku Dummy Ring Bomb, który paraliżuje przeciwników, a Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) i Sonic Generations używała Hearth Bombs w atakach Bomb i Bomb Snipe, które raniły przeciwników. Rouge, tak jak prawdziwe nietoperze ma wyśmienity słuch, za pomocą którego była zdolna usłyszeć nawet Espio, który znany jest z bycia doświadczonym ninja oraz mistrzem skradania się. Nietoperzyca ma także wprawę w jeździe na Extreme Gear - swoimi zdolnościami może dorównać najlepszym jeźdźcom. Relacje z postaciami Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge i Shadow, od wydarzeń w Sonic Heroes, są partnerami oraz bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Często są widoczni razem w czasie misji, ale rzadziej można ich spotkać kontaktujących się po za pracą. Niemniej jednak Shadow jest jednym z niewielu ludzi, na których Rouge zależy. W Sonic Adventure 2, Shadow zauważył podobieństwo Marii i Rouge, i uratował ją, kiedy ta była uwięziona w Security Hall. Pomimo tego, że Shadow tłumaczył się później, że wrócił tylko po Szmaragdy Chaosu, Rouge stwierdziła, że był ku temu jeszcze inny powód. W Sonic Heroes, Rouge tworzy Team Dark wraz z Shadowem i Omegą. Rouge i Shadow rozmawiają ze sobą znacznie częściej niż w Sonic Adventure 2. Rouge jest skłonna pomóc mu zdobyć informacje o jego przeszłości i najwyraźniej martwi się o przyjaciela, kiedy odkryli istnienie Shadow Androidów. W Sonic Battle, Rouge nazywa Shadowa "nieźle wyglądającym" i "księciem". Pozwala mu również zostać w Club Rouge, kiedy ten został ranny po walce z robotem. Również kiedy Shadow spał, pojawiła się wizja Rouge, którą jeż określił jako sojuszniczkę. W Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Shadow wydaje się próbować bronić Rouge. Jeż uratował nietoperzycę przed upadkiem oraz przed wybuchem fałszywego szmaragdu. Rouge pociesza również przyjaciela, kiedy ten dowiaduje się, że Omega będzie tym, który uwięzi go w przyszłości. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles jest rywalem Rouge, dwójka walczyła o Główny Szmaragd odkąd się poznali. Pomimo tego, nietoperzycy w pewnym stopniu podoba się Knuckles. Mimo to zaprzecza temu, tak jak w Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, kiedy mówi, że Knuckles jest słodki, ale nie w jej typie. Mimo tego, jest pod wrażeniem determinacji kolczatki w obronie Głównego Szmaragdu. W Sonic Adventure 2, między Knucklesem, a Rouge trwa zaciekła rywalizacja o odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu. Mimo to, podczas ostatecznej konfrontacji, Knuckles uratował Rouge przed wpadnięciem do zbiornika lawy. Dwójka miała przez chwilę "swój" moment, ale Rouge szybko i niewdzięcznie powiedziała, że ten chciał tylko potrzymać ją za rękę. W Sonic Heroes, nie mieli wielu interakcji ze sobą. Pod koniec historii Team Dark, Rouge powiedziała, że powinna udać się po Główny Szmaragd "póki ta irytująca kolczatka jest tutaj". Pod koniec gry, Rouge powiedziała Knucklesowi, że zamierza udać się po czyiś skarb po czym ruszyła, a Knuckles poleciał ją gonić. W Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, kiedy Shade the Echidna mówi, że ma 4000 lat, Rouge stwierdza, że Knuckles "zawsze lubiał starsze kobiety". W Sonic Rivals 2, dwójka jest współtowarzyszami. Rouge poprosiła Knucklesa o pomoc w znalezieniu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu, w zamian za pomoc odnalezieniu Głównego Szmaragdu, który ponownie zniknął z Anielskiej Wyspy. Kiedy Sonic po raz pierwszy zauważył dwójkę razem, spytał ich czy są na randce. Pomimo tego, że Rouge wspierała go przez całą grę, to pod koniec i tak ukradła mu Główny Szmaragd, nazywając go "bojowym i odważnym" by rozproszyć go. W Sonic Generations, na przyjęciu urodzinowym Sonica, można zauważyć Rouge i Knucklesa rozmawiających. Zważając na ich odwieczną rywalizację, tutaj wydają się być w przyjaznych stosunkach. E-123 Omega Omega jest bliskim i bardzo lojalnym przyjacielem Rouge. Oboje są świetnymi sojusznikami, lecz czasami Rouge denerwuje częsta gadaninia robota o zemście i jego nienawiści do doktora Eggmana. W Sonic Heroes, Rouge udało się zatrzymać walkę Omegi i Shadowa, i uformować Team Dark. Drużyna miała odnaleźć Eggmana i jego skarb, lecz skończyło się to ratowaniem świata przed Metal Soniciem. W Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Rouge wydawała się być zmartwiona o przyjaciela, kiedy wraz z Shadowem znaleźli w przyszłości uśpionego i zardzewiałego Omegę. Rouge pokazała również swoje zaufanie co do robota, kiedy poprosiła go o pomoc Shadowowi i oddała mu Szmaragd Chaosu. W Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, widać, że Rouge przejmuje się robotem, tak jak np. kiedy ze smutkiem stwierdziła, że Omega rdzewieje w Metropolis, zamiast "siać destrukcję" z nią i Shadowem. Sonic the Hedgehog Jak narazie nie wydaje się, żeby Rouge i Sonic nielubili się, pomimo tego, że jest on rywalem Shadowa, a ona rywalem Knucklesa i Amy. W Sonic Heroes, drużyna Rouge i Sonica walczyły ze sobą, głównie dlatego, że nietoperzyca chciała dojść do Eggmana pierwsza. Później jednak wspierały się, kiedy Metal Sonic chciał przejąć władzę nad światem. W Sonic Battle, pomimo pewnych sprzeczek o Gizoida, Sonic wydaje się ufać Rouge, np. kiedy ten pozwala Emerlowi wysłuchać Rouge. W Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Rouge flirtuje z Soniciem i daje mu przezwisko "Big Blue", którego używa później w Sonic Generations. W Sonic Colors na DS, Rouge ponownie flirtuje z Soniciem, chcąc "wynagrodzić" mu jego pracowistość. W Sonic Generations, Rouge uczestniczy w przyjęciu urodzinowym Sonica i jest przez niego traktowana jako jedna z jego przyjaciół. Później, dopingowała Soniców do walki z Time Eaterem i dawała im wskazówki w czasie finałowej potyczki. Amy Rose Rouge i Amy są zazwyczaj przedstawiane jako arcy-rywalki. Ich relacja podobna jest do tej Knucklesa i Rouge. W Sonic Battle, dziewczyny bardzo często potyczkowały o się Emerla. W pewnym momencie, Amy nazwała dom Rouge "wysypiskiem", przez co nietoperzyca wpadła w oburzenie i zaczęła się między nimi walka o odłamek szmaragdu. W Shadow the Hedgehog, zamiast się jednak sprzeczać, Amy pocieszyła Rouge, kiedy ta zamartwiała się o Shadowa, gdy ten uratował świat przed Black Arms i nie dawał znaku życia. Miles "Tails" Prower Relacje Tailsa i Rouge są przyjacielskie, ale nietoperzyca czasami je komplikuje. Zazwyczaj współpracują, kiedy zachodzi taka potrzeba, ale Rouge czasami drażni się z Tailsem, tylko by zobaczyć jego reakcję. W Sonic Adventure 2, Tails nie jest świadom obecności Rouge, dopóki wszyscy nie spotkali się, kiedy ARKa miała zderzyć się z Ziemią. W Sonic Battle, Rouge często zagadywała Tailsa i "oczarowywała" go, gdyż tak jak twierdziła, jego reakcje są słodkie i zabawne. Jednakże, nietoperzyca była bardzo pomocna dla lisa, gdyż podarowała mu przepustkę do Central Lab, odciągnęła Shadowa od niego i powiadziała mu jak uniknąć strażniczych robotów. Vector the Crocodile Rouge i Vector mieli okazję parę razy się spotkać i zazwyczaj nie porozumiewali się za dobrze. Wydaje się, że Rouge nie przepada za nim i uważa go za głupca. W Sonic Heroes, drużyna Rouge i Vectora zmierzyły się, po krótkiej rozmowie liderów. Oboje spotkali się po raz pierwszy i od razu za sobą nie przepadali. W Sonic Generations, właściwie nie rozmawiają ze sobą, pomimo że obaj byli na przyjęciu urodzinowym Sonica. Jednakże, jeśli gracz zdobędzie wszystkie Czerwone pierścienie w klasycznej wersji Spagonii, Vector powie, "O nie, zdobyłeś wszystkie Czerwone pierścienie. Rouge będzie na mnie zdenerwowana za to". Sojusznicy * Shadow the Hedgehog (bliski przyjaciel) * E-123 Omega (bliski przyjaciel) * Knuckles the Echidna * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Dr. Eggman (w zależności od korzyści) Rywale * Knuckles the Echidna * Wave the Swallow * Amy Rose * Vector the Crocodile Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (w zależności od korzyści) * Metal Sonic * Black Arms * Solaris Tematy muzyczne }} W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|130pxRouge pojawia się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Tak jak jej odpowiednik w grach, Rouge ma świra na punkcie bogactw, pięknych klejnotach i częsta szukała lub ukradła biżuterię. W przeszłości miała parę konfliktów z Fioną Fox i Nic the Weasel, często zdobywając rzadkie skarby tuż przed nimi. Sonic X thumb|left Rogue pojawia się w Sonic X i komiksie na podstawie serii jako agent G.U.N. i przyjaciółka jednej z agentek, Topaz. Tak jak pozostałe antropomorficzne zwierzęta została zesłana na Ziemię. Brała udział Turnieju o Szmaragd Chaosu, a kiedy powróciła do swojego świata, głównie pomagała Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom rozprawić się z Metarexami. Ciekawostki * Główny poradnik do Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) mówił, że są przypuszczenia, że Rouge może być zakochana w Shadowie, jak i w Knucklesie, jednak niewiadomo ile jest w tym prawdy, gdyż poradnik zawierał dużą ilość błędów i niezgodności. Poradnik błędnie wspominał również, że to Omega swoim szaleństwem uwolnił Rouge z bazy Eggmana. * W Sonic Riders, Rouge w wyborze bohaterów i rozgrywce ma niebieski cień do powiek, ale na jej ikonie, kiedy pokazane są rezultaty wyścigu, cień zmienia kolor na rózowy. * Jej imię może odniesieniem do stolicy Luizjany, Baton Rouge. Jej imię oznacza również "czerwony" w języku Francuskim, co może odnosić się do Knucklesa, jak i do tego, że czerwony jest symbolem miłości, a Rouge często flirtuje i zachowuje romatyczną postawę. ** Imię "Rouge" może również wynikać od przestawienia literek "u" i "g" w słowie "Rogue", którym określa się złodzieji. * W Sonic Unleashed, jak można zauważyć na znakach drogowych w dziennych poziomach, Rouge i kilka innych postaci, mają kilka lokacji nazwanych na cześć ich w Empire City. * W Sonic Battle, w pewnym momencie, kiedy Rouge była w pobliżu, Sonic powiedział "Wyczuwam perfumy. Może Rouge jest w pobliżu.". Może to oznaczać, że Rouge nosi perfumy lub Sonic jedynie żartował. * W Shadow the Hedgehog, ubranie Rouge jest w kolorze fioletowym, ale na jej artworku do gry, jej ubranie ma normalny, czarny odcień. * Rouge nigdy nie pojawiła się w żadnej grze Sonica bez Shadowa. * Po wydaniu Sonic Adventure 2, Sega zdecydowała się zmienić strój Rouge, gdyż jak wytłumaczono, chciano by wyglądała mniej prowokacyjnie. Ostatecznie zdecydowano się przywrócić jej starszy strój, bo nowsze ubranie sprawiało wrażenie jeszcze bardziej prowokacyjnego od poprzedniego.